


Buzzing Bees and Flicking Ears || Saytr AU

by FishCatCrafts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inferred abuse, Mistreatment, SaytrAU, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, philza - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishCatCrafts/pseuds/FishCatCrafts
Summary: Tubbo had always been a part of a herd. He was used to the closeness and warmth his friends gave.Tommy was used to the cold of metal bars and the burning of branding. He grew up with that feeling in his chest, so it wasn't abnormal that he grew to be used to it.But when a sudden warmth touches his skin, Tommy is left addicted and wanting more.-AKA : Tommy is a traded and owned Saytr-Cow and is later rescued by a yellow Saytr, a weird fish, a pig man, and a winged dad.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 296





	Buzzing Bees and Flicking Ears || Saytr AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on Ao3 and the first time I'm posting a story about mcyt. I have a much bigger following on Wattpad but I'm not revealing my name.
> 
> I saw this AU idea by an anonymous insta account that I forgot the name of. Credit goes to them and I'll edit in their username when I figure it out!
> 
> I like calling this the "Saytr AU"! Tommy is based off of a regular minecraft cow while Tubbo is based off of a Moobloom!

He had never known anything more than the feeling of metal and stone. Bruised knuckles, malnourished legs, and painfully overgrown hooves were common place for him. His skin was a sickly white, hair overgrown past his shoulders, and thin fur covering the floors. Tommy was always loosing his fur due to stress. Some patches on his legs were so bad that even his skin underneath was raw. 

Tommy could still feel the searing pain of hot metal against his hip, the insignia of his owners scabbed and scarred his flesh many times over. Pain to numbing to itching to pain. It was a cycle the boy knew all too well in his short 16 years of life. Tommy knew his life would never change, maybe his owners but never the treatment. 

The saytr had come to terms with the life he was lead to live. The branding and tag on his ear were proof enough of his name-sake. 

He couldn't remember his life before this. Tommy would get brief flashes of memories before the pain of remembering would force him to forget. He could hardly remember the warmth of a hug, the most similar feeling being the searing heat from pain. 

Tommy didnt like thinking about it anymore. His life did get better, did improve from before. He could remember what happened so clearly.

.  
.  
.  
.

Tommy was slung over the shoulder of one of the workers, head bobbing to the movement of the man moving. He knew fighting was useless anymore. 

The worker was taking him to the next owner; how many has he had so far? Ten? Thirteen? Tommy lost count after the fifth. 

He knew that he would have to go through another branding, it always came with a new owner. His old scar was finally starting to fade. None of the scars would ever fade completely, but all would fade enough to be covered. 

Tommy was placed in what he can only assume is a cage. It was auction day for him and many other creatures. Auction day came once a month, a short time period where captured and trained creatures were to be sold off to humans. Humans were vicious and greedy, they had money to spend and all wanted something no one else had. 

The human that won the auction could do whatever they wanted with the creature. Some were killed for sport, others treated like perfect little pets, while a select few -like him- were used as livestock. 

Saytrs were perfect working animals, creatures, when bred and trained properly. Strong legs of a ungulate were perfect for tough work. Tommy, however, was much too malnourished to be used as a work animal. He would most likely be sold for a cheap price and used as entertainment for the sick humans. 

Tommy sat at the back of his cage, flesh numbing from the cold metal. His eyes, once a fiery ice blue, were staring dully at his hands. He knew he had no choice in who bought him, but still wished it was someone at-least a little more lenient. 

He was tussled back and forth as a worker pushed the cage onto a stage. The dirty blonde, his hair looking more like a dark brown, knew to keep his eyes lowered, but couldn't help but to flick his eyes upward towards the rows and rows of seats.

The boy could hardly see; both due to his ever growing fringe of hair and the blinding lights directed onto him. He squinted into the crowd and tried to make put any sort of features. Tommy locked eyes with a man, the glint in them filling Tommy's chest with dread and fear. He quickly looked down, his ear flicking back and staying there.

The auction started with the bang of a mallet, quick words trying to draw a bid from the crowd. A sign or two were raised but the bids only got up to about $1,000 (a small amount compared to how much a strong saytr would sell for). That was until a sign rose and the bid of, "$10K" the voice rang out. 

Tommy's ears flicked forward and his head rose in shock. /$10K/ on him? On the scrawny, weak saytr like him? Only a saytr of real strength and training was sold for that much.

The audience went quiet as the auctioneer asked for any other bids. The mallet hit the desk as the bidding was closed. The man who had won stepped onto the stage. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with straight, blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He didn't meet Tommy's eyes, just handed the huge wad of cash to the auctioneer and motioned for two men to take Tommy's cage. 

One man was big, huge even, with long hair styled to the side in a braid and a red cloak over his shoulders. The other was a lanky guy with a mop of brown hair, a beanie rested gently over the top of his head. 

Tommy stared at the three men with dull, tired eyes. He was still shocked that he was sold for so much, but he knew that it was wasted and he was soon to be harmed for that waste. 

The cage was lifted and carried off the stage, through the back curtains, and down a set of steps to a back lot. Tommy had been through this time and time again, he knew the drill by heart. What he wasn't prepared for was the sudden warmth on his skin and the blinding of light. He was used to being dragged out and into the night sky, not the warmth of the sun.

He let out an involuntary gasp and reached a hand out toward the light. It felt so nice against his skin, a rare treat for the saytr. He smiled sadly. Tommy would probably never feel this warmth again.

Tommy was brought from his trance when the cage was placed on the ground. He looked around slowly and noticed that he was in front of a carriage. He couldn't remember seeing a carriage that close before as he was normally transferred in a rough hay wagon. 

The door to his cage was suddenly swung open, the metal door hitting against the side with a clang. He jumped and squished himself farther back into the cage. A pair of arms reached in and grabbed his arm firmly, Tommy flinched and whimpered at the touch. The hand on his arm pulled him softly out from the cage. Tommy knew he didnt have strength to struggle so he allowed himself to be pulled away.

He was tugged into a pair of arms, the warmth from the sun and the stranger holding him lulling Tommy into a tired state. The young bot was already so exhausted that it wasn't a surprise that he quickly fell asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.

Tommy woke up slowly, eyes remaining closed and body still like he learned. It was only when he didnt pick up any sounds of metal that he opened his eyes. He didnt dare move when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hands weren't good, they never meant anything good. 

His shirt was stuck to his back with sweat when he realized just how warm he felt. Tommy's ear twitched when he heard a soft sigh and some quiet murmurs behind him. 

He was laying on a cushion, a soft and velvety feel against his skin. The cushion bounced here and there, which meant they were moving. Was this the carriage he saw before? It had to be, as he realized just how many bumps were being hit. 

There were three people, from what he could hear. Three distinct voices; one soft and gentle, one monotone, and one calming. Tommy knew the soft one was attached to the person hold his shoulder, the other two behind him somewhere. 

Tommy couldn't feel the sunlight anymore and quickly realized just how dark the carriage was from the inside. He sighed quietly, he was already missing the warmth. “We’re almost there.” Tommy heard, ear flicking to the sound, a new voice.

Four people, he guesses now.

“I think the kid’s awake.” The monotone voice behind him spoke. “His ear is flicking and his breathing is faster.” 

Tommy’s breath halts as he feels the hand on his shoulder slowly sift through his hair. The boy can't help but react to the first bit of affection he’s had in years as he leans his head into the hand. Tommy flinches when he realizes what he’s done. “I guess he is awake.” The soft voice chuckles.

Tommy breathes out and whimpers slightly. The hand in his hair lifts away and rest once again on his shoulder. “Come on, sit up.”

Tommy shivers but complies. He has to put extra effort into pulling himself up, his chest aching. “What’s your name?”

Tommy didn’t speak, his voice would be rough and painful due to lack of use. Instead, he flicks the ear with the tag. The soft voiced man gently takes the tag and reads it out loud, “T-189? That can't possibly be your name?”

Tommy decides that it’ll be best to just nod and tell the man that it is, as that’s what he was referred to the majority of his life. He heard a sigh next to him and Tommy looked on in confusion. 

The man next to him had a gentle look. He had straight, blonde hair that hung just below his chin, his chin covered in short stubble. He was wearing a strange hat, green and white interchanging lines. The man was odd to Tommy. 

Across from him were two men, both looking insanely different from one another. 

One was tall and lanky with dark, fluffy, brown hair. He was wearing some kind of trench coat with a white shirt underneath. He also had some gloves on.

The last of the men he could see was a very big and intimidating man with sharp features. He had long, oddly pink hair that was braided over his shoulder. He was wearing what looked like a King’s outfit, a crown and red cape to match!

Tommy was so busy taking in his company that he hadn’t realized was staring at him. He shook and tilted his head to the side. He felt the tag on his ear hit his neck. “Can you speak?” The blonde next to him asked.

Tommy pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, thinking it over. He could try to speak, but he knew it would sound raspy and bring him pain. He didnt want to test his new owners, however, and decided to respond as best as possible. “Y-Yes.” He croaked, resisting the urge to grab his throat at the pain.

His eyes twitched and ears folded back when he saw the flinch of the tall man. “Jesus Christ.” The man swore. “You sound like shit.”

“S… So-rry.” 

The carriage suddenly stopped. Tommy grabbed open to the man next to him so he didnt fall, but retracted his hand quickly. He gasped and curled away. “It’s okay.” 

Tommy was shaking violently as the blonde man reached a hand out towards him. He did something so bad, something that normally got him punished, so he was surprised when the hand met his head and gently rubbed between his horns. “It’s okay, T. You don't need to worry about that anymore.”

He was confused. The man didnt want to hurt him? Why didn’t he feel the sting of pain right now? 

Tommy realized he was still shaking so violently and he hasn't breathed in a bit. He took in a huge gulp of air and coughed, his chest felt achey. “Come on, we should head inside.” The brown haired man spoke. 

Tommy shifted closer to the open door as anxiety bubbled in his chest. He hasn’t had to walk in awhile, he wasn’t given proper meals which lead to lack of energy and malnutrition and eventually he was left to rot on the floor of the barn. Tommy was really quite scared. He didnt want to make his new owner(s) upset, even if they did seem quite nice.

He huffed when his hooves hit the metal bar, a shot of pain spiking through his legs. Tommy stifled a whimper and bit his lips. The saytr gently slid off the cushion and onto the ground, holding very tightly to the handle bar. His legs were crying out with the effort and Tommy felt like he was going to crumble under the pain. 

He hardly even noticed the three men staring at him. They could see the frustration and pain in his eyes. The pink haired man huffed and stepped forward to take the skinny saytr into his arms, scooping under Tommy’s legs and back. His crooked tail hit dully against the man's leg as he walked toward what seemed to be a cabin. 

It was big, almost as big as a barn, and had two stories. Huge windows and a long porch could be seen from the outside. Tommy was confused again, not that it ever faded, and didn't know what was going on. Where would he be staying, if not in a barn?

The blonde man opened the door for the pink guy. They step inside and Tommy involuntarily shivers at the cold blast of air that hit him, a fan was going overhead. The man holding him set the boy on a nearby couch, sitting him upright. 

The shorter man sat across from him on another couch, hands folded in his lap and was whispering something into the brown haired man’s ear. Tommy’s ear twitched but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. The lanky man walked away with a nod, heading up a nearby staircase. “Are you hungry?” 

Tommy looked back to the man across from him. The boy shook his head slowly, he didnt want to waste anything, but his stomach gave him away with a loud growl. The man laughed and shook his head. “I’ll make you something small, okay? We don't want to overwhelm your body.”

Tommy shook his head no again, “I d-dont need it.” 

“Sure you don’t. I’ll still male you something anyway.”

The man walked away, leaving him alone with the king-man. “Techno.” The man next to him spoke.

“W-What?”

“That’s my name; Techno.” 

His voice was so monotone and bland, something Tommy would soon learn hardly changed. Tommy nodded slowly, repeating the name silently so that he wouldn’t forget. He was once reprimanded for forgetting a previous owner’s name. “The blonde’s is Philza and the brown haired is Wilbur.” Techno informed.

Tommy nodded again, suddenly feeling very anxious and scared in this home. 

The blonde- Philza, came back with a bowl in his hands. He placed it on a small table and pushed the table in front of Tommy. Tommy’s nose twitched as he smelled the bowl of liquid; some kind of soup. It smelled so good and his stomach growled again. “It’s vegetable soup. Eat slowly and make sure to blow it off so you don't burn yourself.” Philza warned.

Tommy nodded and picked up the spoon awkwardly, he hasn’t held on since he was small so he just wrapped his fist around it. He took a small spoonful into his mouth after blowing on it, silently gawking at how amazing it tasted. It was so warm and smelled so good. Tommy shivered in delight as he spooned more into his mouth.

“We need to talk once you’re done, okay?” Tommy looked up, scared. “Nono, you’re not in any trouble!”

Tommy had finished the soup and was fidgeting in his seat. He didn’t want this talk. He was being treated so well already and didnt want that to change. It was such a welcoming change. “Okay,” Philza started. “First off; know that you’re in no danger here. We are here to help you.” 

Tommy sighed in relief, still feeling a tad weary but that made him feel better. He liked Philza already, he reminded him of his dad when he was younger.

Tommy flinched.  
Bad memory-

“Techno already told you our names, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Okay, good. Now we need to discuss getting you physically better. We’ll start by trimming your hooves and getting you proper meals. You need to work with us on movement therapy so we can get your legs working again…”

Tommy started zoning out as he heard a gentle pitter patter of noises coming down the steps. He shifted his head to look that direction, ears flicking forward. He squinted and could make out another set of hooves walking down the steps. Tommy’s eyes widened in shock. Hooves?

The hooves turned into milky white, yellow patched fur. And then a bright smile and brown hair. He was covered in small yellow flowers and little buzzing bees. The other saytr’s tail twitched to and from as he bounced down the stairs. The other brown haired man, Wilbur, was walking behind him. 

Even Wilbur looked different, he had a pair of gills on his neck, fins behind his ears, and down his arms. When had those been there? What?

Tommy looked over at Phil and jumped back into the couch as far as possible. Phil changed too! He had huge wings that draped over the couch, feather gently falling over the floor. Feather behind his ears, in his hair, and a small feather design under his eyes. “W-What?” Tommy choked out, looking toward Techno in surprise.

“Oh, fuck it then.” Techno spoke.

Techno changed into a saytr? No, not a saytr. What was he? He was like a talking pig, huge tusks and flopping ears. “What is g-goin on?” Tommy stuttered. 

“Well, T, we’re creatures.”

“N-No shit.”

Techno grunted out a short laugh. Philza smiled as Wilbur and the other boy walked over. The boy looked so excited, bouncing slightly on his hooves, tail twitching. “My name’s Tubbo! What’s your’s?” Tubbo smiled brightly.

“T-Tommy.” 

Philza smiled and shifted over to allow Tubbo and Wilbur to sit next to him. “Welcome Tommy. We’re a small group of creatures that purchase and rehabilitate other creatures within the system. You’re our second rescue, Techno here being the first.” Tommy’s eyes shifted to Techno, whose ear flicked at the mention of his name.

“We use potions that I craft to hide our animal features, that way we can sneak into the auction house and buy other creatures. We fabricate the money that we give them, they haven’t been able to catch us due to always changing our appearance.”

Tommy nodded quietly, mulling this all over in his head. They all seemed like such good people and Tommy knew he could trust them. They were creatures like him after all. “I wa-want to help.” Tommy spoke, a flicker of confidence in his eyes.

Wilbur laughed, it was soft and hardly felt genuine. “You can help when you can walk again, dumbass.” 

Tommy huffed, crossing his arms. But he knew Wilbur was right. He would have to get back onto his hooves, literally, if he was ever going to help. 

He looked at the saytr across from him, the boy smiling brightly at Tommy as a bee gently sat on a flower on his head. Tubbo seemed so genuine, so nice, and Tommy knew things were going to get better from there. He had people he could trust now, unlike before. His life would get better, especially with creatures like these with him.

Force once in such a long time, Tommy didn’t feel the cold of metal. The heat of pain. Or the ache in his chest from loneliness. He felt warmth, felt happiness. Tommy would get better and be able to repay the debt to these people once he did. 

This was a new start, a new life, and a new chance. And the young cow-saytr wouldn’t take advantage of that anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed! I haven't wrote anything for awhile, so please dismiss the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes if any!
> 
> I may make some shorter oneshots for this eventually, but this is it for now! 
> 
> Character/Creatures:  
> Philza - Avian, based off of a falcon  
> Wilbur - Siren  
> Techno - Pig Beast


End file.
